The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that are suitable for acquiring status information.
For example, in an image forming apparatus that is a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a multifunction printer, combination machine or the like, there are models that are equipped with a printing function, a copying function, a FAX function, a data transmitting and receiving function via a network and the like. These functions are executed based on respective dedicated software, however, it is expected that functions will continue to increase in the future. Moreover, firmware for causing hardware to operate according to respective functions is updated to the latest version, for example, by downloading via a network.
Incidentally, in maintenance management of an image forming apparatus, a method is proposed in which a monitoring server or the like periodically acquires status information of the various functions and the like of the image forming apparatus via a network. However, in this method, when the image forming apparatus side is not operating (for example, a state in which the electric power is OFF), the monitoring server or the like is not able to acquire status information from the image forming apparatus.
In order to eliminate such a problem, in typical technology, there are image forming apparatuses that transmit status information based on schedule information. In other words, the image forming apparatus includes an agent unit that transmits status information to a remote maintenance server on a maintenance service provider side. The agent unit acquires transmission-schedule information for the status information from the remote maintenance server, and operating-schedule information on the image forming apparatus side, and based on both the transmission-schedule information and the operating-schedule information, sets transmission timing for the status information. Then, at the transmission timing, the agent unit transmits status information to the remote maintenance server.